Happy Feet - Darker Times Hidden Parts
by Avationrocks10
Summary: Darker times left a few questions unanswered,What secrets are left to the completed story. Here are a few examples that should clear it up.I don't own this story,it belongs to MegalexMaster.
1. Chapter 1

**-Just to let you know, I don't own this story. 100% Credit belongs to MegalexMaster. Any OCs I mention belongs to him**

**-This is just a guess to the hidden parts that left holes in the story,Other then that lets get to it then,**

* * *

**Before Chapter 1**

**How did Gloria started hating Mumble,well here you go**

* * *

A female followed a chick as he waddled uncontrollably still in his egg shell,"Hey come back here Mr Mumble."

The egg eventually slipped and cracked revealing the whole chick,Both the two dads followed the female chick who was chasing the runaway egg. The female wasn't looking where she was going and she too slipped and plowed into the male. They both recovered and was staring into each others eyes,"Hello Mumble."

"Is that my name."Mumble now asked curiously.

"No I made it up."The female said in response,

"I like that name."

"You DO!"

"Why wouldn't I? By the way,I didn't catch your name yet." The female now stood shocked,her father hadn't given her a name yet. Mumble saw this and decided to give her a name."How about Gloria?"

Mumble got a surprise,She responded in a bad way"That is a bad name,how about you call me..."Maurice interrupted her,"I think Gloria sounds wonderful,Don't you agree Gloria?"

Gloria was now mad,She didn't want that name."No,I wanted a different name."(Points at Mumble)"If it wasn't for you,I would have had a different name by now."Maurice and Memphis now reacted and led their children away from each other,Gloria just stared at Mumble with a angry face. Maurice calmed her down,"Gloria I'll give you another name to make you feel better alright." Maurice had just told his first lie to his daughter.

Gloria cooled down and kindly agreed to her father."Alright Daddy."

**Later**

Gloria got off her father's feet as her mother appeared infront of her."Oh Maurice she is beautiful,So what is her name."

"Gloria."

"Daddy,I though that..."

She was interrupted again,this time by her own mother."Come here Gloria,I got something for you."Deeply Gloria whispered."Oh great now everyone is going to call me this now,Thanks a lot Mumble."She now stares as Mumble waddled to his Mother and Father.

* * *

**During Chapter 39**

**MegalexMaster mentioned that in Chapter 41 that Christina was stuffed into a Golden Freddy Suit after she died,just Who stuffed her into the suit.**

**Note: This was written before a similar event occurs in Final Stretch so to avoid confusion,this is a what if of what happened.**

* * *

Christina and the Machine hit the ground below,Deep in the shadows. Even the Manager never knew about. A Freddy sneaked past them and took a elevator into the deep pit where Christina had fallen,This Freddy was different from the others,He had mercy for all of the penguins.

"Oh God,Please don't be dead."

The elevator finally came to a stop and the Freddy came out,He already knew that no one survived. Loose wiring and Mangled Metal was all around,The Cab was still in one piece. The Freddy approached it,Blood stained the controls.

The Freddy found Christina still holding on to her controls with her mouth still open from what the manager said earlier,pieces of metal stabbed her around her belly. She was truly dead,The freddy just shook his head and carefully removed her and proceeded to one of the storage areas.

**We The Kings -ft. Elena Coats**

_(Freddy)"You and I  
we're like fireworks  
and symphonies  
exploding in the sky_

_with you I'm alive  
like all the missing pieces  
of my heart  
they finally collide,_

_so stop time right  
here in the moonlight  
cause I don't ever  
close my eyes._

_Without you I feel broke  
like I'm half of a whole_

_without you I've got  
no hand to hold"_

Freddy set Christina on a nearby table and found a Golden Freddy Suit in one of the lockers,He carefully stuffed her in and brought the suit now containing her to a lab.

_"Without you I feel torn_  
_like a sail in a storm_

_Without you_  
_I'm just a sad song_  
_(I'm just a sad song)_

_With you I fall,_  
_It's like I'm leaving all my past_  
_in silhouettes up on the wall_

_With you_  
_I'm a beautiful mess,_  
_It's like we're standing hand in hand_  
_with all our fears up in the edge._

_So stop time right here in the moonlight_  
_cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes"_

Freddy placed the suit onto a metal table and stepped away. He reached for a lever in a OFF position,and pushed it down. The room lid for a few seconds again and again in a attempt to bring her back,but the suit remained still.

_Without you I feel broke  
like I'm half of a whole_

_without you I've got  
no hand to hold_

_Without you I feel torn  
__like a sail in a storm_

_Without you_  
_I'm just a sad song_

_you're the perfect melody_  
_the only harmony_  
_I wanna hear_

_your the favorite part of me_  
_with you standing there next to me_  
_(I got nothing to fear)_

He tried again this time Christina finally rose from the table,She started singing along

_(Christina)Without you I feel broke  
like I'm half of a whole_

_without you I've got  
no hand to hold_

_(Freddy and Christina)Without you I feel torn  
__like a sail in a storm_

_Without you  
__I'm just a sad song_

_Without you I feel broke  
like I'm half of a whole_

_without you I've got  
no hand to hold_

_Without you I feel torn  
__like a sail in a storm_

_Without you  
I'm just a sad song__(I'm just a sad song)_

Christina looked at the animatronic,"What happened?"

"Do you remember anything."

Well,I do remember the everything that happened before and why am I in a suit?"

Christina suddenly was shocked,"Wait aren't you suppose to work for the Manager."

They both started walking,"Nope I been hiding from him for years.I am not like the others,I had feelings for you all but I didn't wanted to step out until it was too late,I did managed to save your remains. I had no choice but to stuff you in there,Your old self was too battered for you to come back in."

Freddy led her to the exit,They just nodded in agreement."Go and find your friends,that Manager is still out there." He just stared as she already knew what she must do.

* * *

**-What do you think,were the hidden parts good enough.**

**-PM me if you think I should add more,untill then peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Welcome back just to let you know again, I don't own this story. 100% Credit belongs to MegalexMaster. Any OCs I mention belongs to him**

**-This is just a guess to the hidden parts that left holes in the story,lets get to the story then**

* * *

**During Chapter 32**

**Christina says she needed to be alone for a while,just why.**

* * *

Christina sneaks down the mountain making sure no one followed her.(Unknown to her,WE are following her)She stops to see a figure looking at her,quietly Christina bowed then spoke."Everything is going according to plan Master. Mumble has took the bait"The figure gives a deep smile."Good,If this goes well then I'll have all of them."The figure then gives Christina a look."I want you to lead Mumble away from the rest of the group,It is time to capture him. They will be coming for Mumble surely."Christina just nodded,turn around then waddled away.

* * *

**During Chapter 33 and 34**

**The untold part where Mumble gets kidnapped.**

* * *

Mumble and Christina was walking near the coast,"Mumble!Do you still love Gloria?"

"I even don't know anymore,I think it is just me."Mumble just took a deep breath.

**Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**

_(Mumble)How can you see into my eyes_  
_like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_  
_where i've become so numb without a soul_  
_my spirits sleeping somewhere cold_  
_until you find it there and lead it back home"_

Unknown to both the penguins,the Manager was watching them."That is right,just keep on singing and I'll have you."

_(Mumble and Christina)_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Mumble)Now that I know what I'm without_  
_you can't just leave me_  
_breathe into me and make me real_  
_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_  
_wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_bring me to life_

_(Mumble)Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_(Christina)All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_(Mumble)I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_got to open my eyes to everything_  
_(Christina)without a thought,_  
_without a voice,_  
_without a soul_  
_(don't let me die here)_  
_there must be something more_  
_(bring me to life)_

_(Wake me up)_  
_wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_  
_(Bring me to life)_

Just then the Manager appears out of nowhere,trying to net them both. But somehow missing just a few meters, as both of the now frightened penguins try to escape. He the unleashes a hail of darts,all of them finding their marks. The scene unfolds with Mumble and Christina laying unconscious in the snow. The scene comes to a close with him dragging Mumble away and leaving Christina behind by herself.

* * *

**-What do you think,were the hidden parts good enough.**

**-PM me if you think I should add more,untill then peace out.**


End file.
